Através da Noite e do Mar
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Não importa o lugar, só importa ele, para então, cada segundo se tornar perfeito. A narração de um dia no Paraíso.


**Através da Noite e do Mar**

-Bom dia... – Preguiçoso, virou na cama, e seu braço cobriu o namorado, mais uma vez. Depois de olhá-lo, com seus olhos semicerrados, olhou a pouca luz que transpassava a janela e a cortina. Seus lábios se aproximavam do rosto dele, dando um suave beijo matinal em seu rosto.

A mão do mais novo tocou e acariciou o braço acima de sua barriga, ainda tentando despertar. –Bom dia, amor. Dormiu bem? – Virou então seu rosto, para fita-lo. Sorriu abertamente por ter aquela visão àquela hora, e seu sorriso foi retribuído.

-Sim, sonhei com você... Estávamos na praia. Derrubei você no chão... – Riu por um breve momento. –E fizemos amor na areia. – Novamente, seus lábios se encontraram com a pele dele, mas dessa vez, o apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo, enquanto fechava os olhos. Kanon correspondeu o carinho.

-Huum. Que sonho delicioso então. Sabe, Sa... Não estamos na praia... – Deixou um fio de sugestão no ar, para olhá-lo com inocência _e_ malícia.

-É, infelizmente não... – Fingiu que pensava sobre as palavras dele, e o mais novo sorriu travesso. –Mas você me deu uma idéia.

-Amo suas idéias. – O gêmeo fez menção de virar-se de frente à ele, mas foi impedido por um beijo suave e a mão dele, que tocou em seu peito, impedindo aquela movimentação.

Saga puxou um pouco para cima o cobertor azul-marinho que cobria a ambos, ao cessar o beijo. Ajeitando seu corpo, se colocou debaixo da coberta, encaixando-se entre as pernas dele. O mais novo fechou os olhos, também se ajeitando na cama, tornando à posição anterior, e abrindo ligeiramente suas pernas, dando-lhe espaço. Ambos estavam nus.

O gêmeo gemeu em baixo timbre ao sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, em suas pernas, assim quando sentiu os lábios dele em breves carícias em seu corpo. Tornou a abrir os olhos, quando viu o rosto do namorado aparecer embaixo do cobertor.

-Oi! – Ambos riram. –Amor, porque você não finge que está dormindo...? – Então o rosto dele desapareceu, e sem demorar-se, Kanon tornou a fechar os olhos, aproveitando sua ligeira sonolência que desaparecia aos poucos, dando lugar ao desejo. As mãos estavam dispostas em cima da cama e em cima de parte do cobertor que tornou a lhe cobrir, mas seus dedos apertaram um pouco do tecido. Chegou a soltá-lo e espreguiçar um pouco, quando sentiu a uma das mãos dele, suas unhas, arranharem uma de suas coxas. Inesperado pelo toque, gemeu, e ainda mais intensamente que logo em seguida, os lábios dele lhe envolveram a ponta de seu membro.

-Saga... – Sussurrou o nome dele em meio ao seu gemido. –Mais... – O mais velho, ao ouvir seu pedido, lhe envolveu ainda mais o membro com sua boca, e logo o sugava com vontade e malícia. Em meio à brincadeira, quis excitá-lo ainda mais parando de suga-lo, para então mordiscá-lo. Ouvia o amado irmão gemer em diferentes timbres, a maioria deles altos. Também notava Kanon se mexer na cama, em resposta às suas provocações. Amava aquelas reações.

Pouco depois, sentiu a mão dele em cima de sua cabeça, ao cobertor. Aquilo lhe incitou a continuar a suga-lo, agora com mais urgência, envolvendo seu sexo completamente com a boca, sentindo-o bastante rijo entre os lábios. E contínuo às carícias, sentiu o ápice dele em seus lábios, ouvindo um gemido longo e razoavelmente alto.

O rosto do mais novo estava levemente vermelho, sua respiração descompassada, e não se preocupava em recuperá-la nos segundos seguintes, ainda sentia seu momento, e entregue, permaneceu de olhos fechados. Alguns breves e baixos gemidos insistiram.

Em seguida, Saga surgiu, sentando-se em seu colo. Observava o namorado imerso naquele prazer, e seus lábios formaram um sorriso entre o sádico e o malicioso. Apoiou as mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça, para inclinar-se e suas bocas tornarem a um encontro. Mais uma vez se ajeitou entre as pernas dele, e mantendo-se ainda rijo, auxiliou a si mesmo a se colocar nele. Cessou o beijo, pois ao senti-lo, o fez de uma vez, dolorosa, e Kanon gritou. Houve início de uma dor intensa que aos poucos se amenizou, se tornando puro prazer.

Seu desejo pelo namorado lhe consumia a cada momento mais, assim como para o mais novo que desejava cada vez tê-lo mais dentro de si, para senti-lo por completo. Os gemidos se misturaram, tornando-se único, assim como ambos eram, uma alma apenas.

Saga permaneceu estocando-o com sadismo e paixão, quando sentiu o momento de seu gêmeo, assim como sentiu o sexo dele também responder ao prazer. Em poucos segundos seguintes, o geminiano submisso sentiu o ápice dele dentro de si, tornando a gritar também por seu próprio prazer. Mantiveram-se junto por mais um longo tempo, até o mais velho deixar seu corpo cair na cama, e saindo dele.

-Você é delicioso, meu amor. – Saga tornou a se virar, para ele e para fita-lo. Sua mão novamente passeou pela barriga dele desnuda, e seus lábios encontraram-se ao pescoço dele, que fechou os olhos, e se aninhou ao abraço dele.

-Desejo nunca sair dessa cama e dos seus braços.

-E eu desejo nunca tê-lo longe de mim. – Aninhados um ao outro, um silêncio se instalou entre ambos, só ouviam a respiração de ambos que se normalizou depois do ato. –Amor, quer ir no cinema hoje?

-Vamos ver o quê?

-Você escolhe, embora... Eu não deixarei você assistir.

-Fazer amor no cinema? Hum. Idéia tentadora.

-Você é tentador para mim.

-E você é perfeito para mim, sabia? – Seus olhares se encontraram, apaixonados.

-Eu te amo, Kanon. – A mão agora acariciava o rosto dele, com cuidado e delicadeza, prestando atenção em cada detalhe já conhecido.

-Eu te amo, Saga. E amaria ir com você no cinema. Faz tempo que não vamos.

-Então fica deitado aqui, irei preparar o seu café.

-Não, é minha vez de servi-lo. – Saga se afastou, fazendo menção para levantar. As mãos do mais novo tentaram lhe alcançar, inutilmente, e nisso, gemeu em desgosto.

-Que me servir o quê. Apenas relaxe.

-E você vai ficar de castigo por isso.

-Que medo.

-Não me desafie, Saga.

O mais velho virou o rosto para olhá-lo, em deboche. Levou sua mão até a perna dele mais perto, acariciou sua panturrilha suavemente, e subiu, até chegar ao sexo dele, apertou e senti-o latejar em sua mão. Kanon gemeu. –Devo _relembrá-lo_, garoto, que sou **eu** que mando. E, portanto, você vai ficar na _porra_ dessa cama, se não quiser que eu dê um_ trato_ em você, de novo.

-E... Hum... Hoje eu não acordei a fim de obedecer. – O olhou da mesma forma e sentiu seu gêmeo lhe apertar novamente. Apertou seus olhos, sentindo seu prazer. E suas mãos apertaram parte do lençol que alcançava.

-Fico nisso o dia todo para você aprender o seu lugar. – O sadismo se tornava ainda mais evidente, e o outro, respondia, tornando-se rijo novamente.

-Só ficarei... Aqui na cama, se você... Aliviar-me. – O outro iniciou uma massagem onde segurava, e depois parou bruscamente, se levantando.

-Saga! – Reclamou em tom alto.

-Eu não disse que eu mandava?

-Sendo assim, eu irei me aliviar. – Sua mão foi em direção ao seu próprio sexo. Segundos depois, o mais velho estava ajoelhado na cama. –Não resistiu?

-Não ordenei que se acariciasse. – E para complementar sua resposta, segurou a mão dele, forçando-o a cessar aquela carícia.

-Você está me deixando ainda mais duro. – O geminiano que se ajoelhou, puxou o lençol para ficar ao seu uso. Pegou a ponta do tecido e enrolou em volta de ambos os pulsos do amado gêmeo, improvisando algemas. E para evitar que ele escapasse, amarrou o resto do lençol à grade da cabeceira da cama. –Saga! – Tornou a gritar seu nome, em vão e em manha para tentar seduzi-lo e convencê-lo. O mais velho então se afastou e se levantou novamente. Olhou a cena, satisfeito.

-Perfeito. Assim você aprende e eu faço o nosso café.

-Porra.

-Não seja rebelde, ou prenderei suas pernas.

-Você realmente vai me largar assim, na cama e excitado?

-Só espero que guarde a sua deliciosa essência para mim, porque será parte do meu café matinal. – Disse, com as mãos na cintura, o olhando com autoridade.

-Amor, isso terá volta. Amarrarei você ao pé da cama, vai ficar o dia todo de joelhos para mim.

-Até depois. – Disse sádico e displicente, largando o namorado no quarto, ainda falando, mas ouviu um riso divertido do gêmeo e sorriu ao sair do quarto.

Trazia uma bandeja de tamanho médio. Duas pequenas xícaras com café , uma jarrinha de porcelana com leite quente, em um prato, dois omeletes, algumas uvas dispostas pela bandeja, e em outro prato, algumas fatias de pão integral e um potinho de manteiga, junto com os devidos talheres. Havia deixado a porta do quarto aberta, entrou sem problemas, e percebeu Kanon ainda tentando se soltar. Nada falou, ele não havia percebido sua presença, e quando o fez, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

-Demorou... – O via se aproximar, e colocar a bandeja com cuidado ao seu lado, que seria ao centro da cama. –Estou com fome mesmo. E o cheiro, está delicioso.

-Espero que goste, se ficar com fome, faço mais, bebê. – Foi até o lado dele, para poder soltá-lo. –Nossa, meu amor ainda está _animado_.

-Você acha que eu iria _desanimar_ tão rápido depois da tamanha autoridade?

-Então senta aqui na beirada da cama...

-O que vai fazer? – Depois dos pulsos soltos, acariciou cada um, para sentar-se à beirada depois do pedido dele.

-Aliviá-lo... – O moreno já se ajoelhava entre suas pernas. –Não podia deixá-lo exposto.

-Falando em exposto. – Abriu suas pernas, e uma de suas mãos se apoiou delicadamente nos fios do mais velho. –Queria ter visto você cozinhando _só _de avental. Foi crueldade me deixar aqui.

-Você mereceu. – Respondeu, na mesma autoridade de antes, depois, seus lábios o envolviam novamente. O outro fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça pender para trás levemente, e depois de um suspiro, seus gemidos reiniciaram. Sentia-o subir e descer com sua boca, enquanto sugava seu sexo que novamente latejava. Não o tocava mais em seus cabelos, mas levou a mão para os seus próprios, quando os gemidos se tornaram mais altos e mais intensos. O namorado apoiou as mãos em suas pernas, sugando-o avidamente.

Kanon, por estar excitado há certo tempo, necessitando desse alívio não conseguiu segurar mais o seu momento, sendo breve após pouco tempo de o namorado suga-lo. Gemeu intensamente, apertando seus olho lençol entre os dedos devido ao prazer. Tornou a apoiar a mão nos fios dele, enrolando-os em seus dedos, quando o sentiu afastar a boca de si. –Aah, Saga...

O outro se ergueu, e trazendo o rosto dele para mais perto do seu, através de seu queixo, roubou-lhe um beijo apaixonado e demorado. Sentiu os dedos dele lhe acariciarem os fios, e sua mão livre lhe arranhou sutilmente a barriga. Depois, se afastou para voltar ao outro lado da cama, e por fim, sentar para poder apreciar com ele o café da manhã. Prendeu seus cabelos com um elástico de cabelo que estava em cima da mesinha ao seu lado.

-Sabe, o tempo está agradável para sairmos mais cedo e darmos uma volta. – Pegou sua xícara e serviu-se de um mínimo de leite quente. –Leite?

-Aceito todos os seus planos. Hoje, estou mais necessitado de você do que eu costumo estar. – Pegou sua xícara, e tomou um gole suave de sua bebida quente, notando-a já adoçada como gostava. –Aceito. – Estendeu a xícara e foi servido de imediato. –Obrigado, amor.

-Acordo assim todo dia, bebê. Por isso que sou tão chato.

-Foi como eu disse de manhã, não te soltaria.

-Não me solta. Está muito quente?

-Um pouco. Mas eu gosto quando está assim, seu café é delicioso.

-Prefiro o que você faz, acho o meu muito forte.

-Pelo contrário, acho tão suave quanto você. – O mais novo sorriu e o mais velho corou levemente. Então, repousou sua xícara e pegou uma uva, levando-a até os lábios do namorado.

-Você precisa comer. – Kanon obedeceu em abrir os lábios, mas não querendo perder a oportunidade, ao ter a fruta, a sugou rapidamente, a mastigando sensualmente, fitando o moreno. E em provocação, fez o mesmo com a ponta do dedo dele.

-_Opa_! Empolguei-me. – Saga riu sensual, após arrepiar-se com a brincadeira.

-Nossa, você é perfeito. – Depois, tornou aos pratos, cortando um pedaço de uma das omeletes para começar a comer. Seu irmão teve os mesmos gestos, faminto. –Daqui a pouco eu vou para o escritório finalizar algumas coisas do trabalho, e a gente sai na hora do almoço. Ou prefere mais tarde?

-A hora do almoço... – Depois de comer alguns pedaços da omelete, roubou mais algumas uvas. –Assim a tarde toda você é meu e não liga para esse trabalho idiota. – Jogou os cabelos para trás, hipnotizando seu amado.

-É por isso mesmo que quero acabar com isso depois do café. – Tornou a tomar mais um gole da bebida.

-Em outras palavras, o dia será ainda mais perfeito ao seu lado.

-Faço das suas palavras as minhas. – Fez uma pausa, e ambos voltaram a comer. Depois, quebrou o silêncio após mastigar um pedaço de pão com manteiga. –Kan...

-Hum? – Chamada a atenção, o olhou, curioso.

-Vamos viajar? – Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do mais novo.

-Claro! Para onde quer ir? – Respondeu, animado. –E quando?

-Semana que vem. Vamos para a praia, o que acha? Só nos dois e o mar.

-É perfeito. Lembra-se da última vez? Era de noite, o céu tão lindo, estrelado, a lua cheia, e nós dois abraçados na areia, e a água indo e voltando... E nos molhando? – Riu, suspirando pela lembrança.

-Foi tão perfeito que é comum sonhar com aquela noite. Desejo tanto repeti-la.

-Eu também. Eu não... Podia desejar nada melhor do que você. – O outro, remexendo-se na cama, tornou a se ajoelhar, uma mão sua foi de encontro ao rosto dele, trazendo-o para si, roubando um beijo terno e apaixonado.

**x-x-x**

A mão, delicadamente arrumava a gola da camiseta polo verde-água do mais novo. Pegou em sua mão, em cautela para atravessar a rua. No momento, não tinham destino, mas o caminho que tomavam, levava a uma praça. O sol estava ameno, dava para sentir um leve vento fresco e bastante agradável, e ambos apreciavam esse gênero de clima.

-Como faz tempo que não venho nesse parque.

-Quando não são os nossos trabalhos, temos sempre outros planos longe de casa. É um dos meus lugares favoritos... – Um sorriso de alegria e melancolia tomou os lábios de Kanon.

-Sempre me lembro...

-... De um dos dias mais belos da minha vida e do nosso relacionamento. – Complementou, agarrando-se ao braço do gêmeo, que riu carinhoso. –Você sempre tão fofo com ciúme.

-Aquele dia eu quis voar em alguma coisa... – Foi a vez de Kanon rir.

-Você estava de ótimo humor aquele dia.

-Aí viemos aqui, e encontramos uns amigos seus.

-Você ficou conversando com um pessoal da escola, não foi?

-Sim, depois que vi você acompanhado, fui me intrometer.

-Eles foram embora.

-E você começou a falar deles. Não suportei.

-Aí disse que me amava. – Sorriu ainda mais, e o apertou ainda mais em seu braço. –E que eu era a sua vida.

-Você começou a chorar na hora, eu achei que você estava me odiando. – Kanon o soltou para pegar em sua mão e levar o amado para um banco de ferro em meio ao jardim.

-Não de desgosto, mas de alegria. Chorei porque jamais esperei ouvir aquilo. Tínhamos o quê? Quinze?

-Sim, íamos fazer 16 no mês seguinte. Quando você me aceitou, foi o melhor presente que eu pude ter.

-Eu tive muita dúvida, muito dilema, até ouvir você naquelas palavras. – Encostou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho, mantendo seu semblante com ternura. –Na realidade, eu não me importava com o que seria para terceiros, mas para você. Quantas vezes ensaiei palavras para poder me declarar?

-Ainda que demorasse praticamente quinze anos para contar o que havia no meu coração. Achava que eu confundia alguma coisa, mas era muito forte quando você surgia.

-Às vezes eu me perguntava por que você não aparecia com namorada para mim. Claro que a simples idéia me fazia arder em ciúme, mas eu nunca via meu irmão mais velho com alguém. Isso me dava esperança.

-Eu nunca consegui olhar para ninguém nessa vida como eu olho você, ou sinto por você.

-Você sempre foi rodeado de pessoas. – Houve um timbre de ciúmes naquelas palavras do mais novo.

-Era só a sua companhia e você que eu desejava. Não gostava de programas que não tivessem você.

-Eu lembro que eu ouvia muito falarem que a gente andava muito juntos. Mas a vantagem de sermos gêmeos é isso. A ligação. Assim ninguém se _incomoda_.

-Ligação que vem de outra vida...

-Certeza que já fomos tudo um do outro que reencarnações podiam proporcionar. Acho que você também já foi meu cachorrinho. Hum. – O mais novo gargalhou divertido, ainda mais depois de olhar a expressão inconformada do namorado.

-Castigo em poucos segundos ninguém quer né? – Ambos riram, enquanto o mais velho passou seu braço em volta dos ombros dele, trazendo-o mais para perto. –Lembra quando você teve que viajar? Fazer seu curso de culinária na França? A saudade doeu tanto...

-Foi doloroso para mim também. Vê-lo longe dos meus braços, por anos.

-Chorava muito de saudade. – Virou o rosto para olhá-lo.

-Eu também. – O mais novo sentiu uma movimentação e levantou seu rosto, curioso, quando sentiu os lábios dele aos seus.

-Você realizou um sonho seu, indo nessa viagem, mas de forma egoísta, não só não queria que você tivesse ido, como foi a maior alegria vê-lo de volta.

Kanon tornou a rir, apaixonado. –Sabe, eu cogitei várias vezes voltar, mas nunca comentei isso pelo telefone... Pensava que ficaria bravo comigo. – Sua mão contornava o tórax do namorado.

-E eu ficaria, meu amor. Era seu sonho, você precisa se realizar profissionalmente. Nada disso! – Kanon o olhava enquanto ele falava, e sorriu.

-Mas minha realização é você. – O mais velho fez seus lábios tornarem a se encontrar.

-Eu te amo tanto, Kanon...

-Eu também, bebê. – Finalizando sua resposta, mordeu a bochecha do mais velho.

-Acho que está na hora do cinema, vamos? – Indagou após morder o irmão, em diversas partes de seu rosto, assim, ambos se levantaram para partir.

**x-x-x**

-Porque mesmo não tornam a por no cinema _Entrevista Com Vampiro_? – Sussurrou para o mais velho, rindo sarcástico e discreto após ver um trailer de um filme adolescente do gênero.

-Porque hoje em dia os diretores pensam que podem fazer clássicos melhores que os originais. – Sorriu irônico ao trocar um olhar com ele.

Foi então que Kanon pegou uma pipoca e jogou no irmão.

-Kan! – Riu, mantendo a conversa discreta, e o mais novo, se divertindo com a surpresa dele.

-Que fofinho levando susto! Devia ter gravado isso. – Saga pegou a pipoca que caiu em sua mão e comeu.

-Vai ver só. – Foi estendido o saquinho com a pipoca.

-Toma. _Medinho_ das suas vinganças. – Falou irônico e fingindo que o ignorava.

Algumas pipocas foram roubadas, mas todas elas comidas. –Não vou me vingar com meras pipocas.

-Que filme veremos mesmo?

-Se vamos ver eu não sei, mas é _Fausto_. Veja só, um remake! – Kanon riu quando seu semblante se tornou a recordar.

-Você lembrou que eu comentei que queria ver essa versão, porque assisti a de 1920. – Sorriu.

-Sim, e não vi aquela ainda. Por isso me deu ainda mais vontade de ver. E é alemão!

-Achava o quê? Que _Fausto_ fosse em aramaico? – Tornou a rir e jogar uma pipoca no namorado, que começou a rir, divertido.

-Mas esse meu bebê está muito folgado hoje.

-Como você mesmo disse, rebelde. – Saga tirou o pacote de pipoca das mãos dele e ajeitou no banco ao seu lado.

O cinema estava razoavelmente cheio, com pessoas, casais e famílias dispostas, enquanto os gêmeos escolheram a fileira mais alta e longe de muitos olhares. –Está na hora de comportar essa rebeldia. – Virou seu corpo para ele, colocando as mãos em seu rosto e trazendo-o para si. Oscilou seu olhar entre os lábios e olhar dele, para depois roubar um beijo urgente.

Tornou a encostar à sua cadeira, trazendo-o para si. A mão dele tocou em seu peito, cravando as unhas, mas logo depois seus dedos desceram, e se colocaram pro debaixo da camiseta do mais velho, arranhando-o novamente e ouvindo um gemido em sussurro em meio ao beijo.

Foi a vez do mais novo em cessar abruptamente o beijo, mas manteve com os lábios próximos de seu gêmeo. –Que droga...

-O que houve? – Preocupou-se com aquelas palavras.

-Não poderei gritar e nem gemer para você. – Sorriu malicioso, e o outro retribuiu.

-Você me excita _tão_ sutilmente que nem percebe... Não é mesmo?

-É? – Perguntou cínico, e seus dedos desceram para a virilha dele. Não se demorou, porque se afastou alguns centímetros e suas mãos retiraram a camiseta do namorado, em seguida, a sua própria, não deixando que ele fizesse isso em si.

Retribuindo as provocações, abriu a calça do gêmeo, hábil e urgente. O seu desejo também cresceu após o beijo, e aquelas palavras dele.

-Perfeito. – Comentou ao vê-lo prestes a ficar nu.

-_Cala a boca_. – Disse o mais novo, com malícia e sadismo, não permitindo que ele terminasse de se despir. –Hora da minha vingança. – Em seguida, ajeitou-se em seu assento, despindo o restante de suas peças e colocando as roupas de ambos ao seu lado. Naquele momento nenhum dos dois se importava se alguém olhava, só lamentavam a escuridão excessiva da sala.

Mantendo-se ainda sentado, viu Saga fazer menção de abrir a própria calça, mas foi impedido. Kanon continuou, abrindo seu zíper, quando o olhou ao colocar os dedos dentro da peça íntima dele e iniciar uma carícia breve. Viu o prazer nos olhos dele, aquilo lhe instigou a cessar ainda mais rapidamente a carícia, e colocar o sexo dele para fora de sua calça.

Não se demorou, e discreto, levantou e sentou ao colo de seu namorado. Inclinou-se para ocorrer um novo beijo, e novamente cessado. Seu olhar caiu na cintura de ambos, e o mais velho entendeu aquele gesto, então Kanon se levantou um pouco, se apoiando no irmão, que auxiliou seu sexo para então, se colocar no mais novo. De imediato, uma mão do mais velho cobriu os lábios do mais novo, para evitar qualquer ruído enquanto ele se inclinava e a outra mão de Saga lhe envolvesse a cintura.

Colou seus lábios no ombro do namorado em seu colo, para evitar também seus ruídos, quando o sentiu começar a se movimentar em cima em seu colo. Eram movimentos lentos, se pudesse olhar em seus olhos, veria um semblante de sadismo, se excitava com a maldade de Kanon quando faziam amor assim.

Onde os dedos tocavam naquele abraço, cravou suas unhas, demonstrando que queria _mais_ daqueles movimentos. O gêmeo percebeu, mas não correspondeu. Continuou sutil em seus movimentos, imergindo no prazer. Sofria, porque sentia vontade de urgia, mas como provocado uma vingança, permaneceria com ela, até _vencer_.

Sentiu os dentes dele lhe pressionarem parte de sua pele, queria gemer e gritar pelo desejo e pelo prazer, mas a boca tampada também lhe proporcionava uma sensação ainda mais intensa, porque não podia. Por alguns segundos permitiu um alívio do desejo de ambos, movimentando-se com pressa. Mas não se demorou a ser suave novamente. E mais uma vez, o sentiu cravar ainda mais as unhas, e a mão dele abafou um gemido quase inaudível.

Sofregamente o mais velho levou os lábios até a orelha do irmão, sua respiração descompassada e apressada. –Porra, Kanon... – Por um momento, destampou a boca dele, e além de poder respirar melhor, sorriu com maldade e com dificuldade perdido em desejo.

-Não! – Uma das suas mãos pararam nos cabelos dele, enroscando-se aos fios, enquanto a outra lhe envolvia as costas, tornando a um abraço forte, necessário. Mesmo sem muito fôlego, fez seus lábios se encontrarem aos dele, para manter ambos em silencio, enquanto os movimentos recomeçaram, e _mais_ lentos.

Saga sentia-se na beira da loucura com aquela tortura do gêmeo, mas a provocação lhe fazia excitar-se ainda mais, percebendo que seu ápice não demoraria a ocorrer. Mordiscou os lábios dele, enquanto ambos abafavam alguns gemidos que insistiam em sair. E Kanon, levaria ao máximo que pudesse aquela brincadeira sádica com o irmão.

No abraço, as unhas do mais velho fizeram uma trilha vermelha por ser corpo, quando seu momento chegou, o beijo foi mais forte, Saga necessitou de um contato ainda maior ao corpo do outro sentindo seu prazer, vencido. O geminiano em seu colo teve uma força a mais para continuar os movimentos, mas seu momento não tardou a chegar.

Depois de o abraço ser desfeito, um fitou ao outro. O provocador sorriu aberto e sádico, e o provocado, ainda tentava normalizar sua respiração, ainda sentindo o seu e o desejo dele. –Eu disse que me vingaria e eu **sempre venço**. – Finalizou com um beijo rápido e terno, para se levantar, e vestir-se. O outro permaneceu em silêncio, ainda anuviado.

-E eu digo que você... É perfeito. – Kanon deu um sorriso apaixonado, para vê-lo se vestir também. Depois, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele, e pousou novamente sua cabeça no ombro do namorado. A outra mão de Saga buscou por uma pipoca no saquinho e levou aos lábios do irmão, depois, pegou uma para si, e ambos tornaram ao filme, já há tempo iniciado.

**x-x-x**

Seus pés descalços chutavam de forma travessa a areia enquanto caminhava. A alegria estampada em seu rosto, evidenciada com a brisa marítima que batia em seus cabelos e em sua pele. Olhou para o namorado, seu irmão mais velho, a expressão que via era a mesma. Depois, olhou para os dedos de ambos entrelaçados. Era um desejo realizado.

-Com vontade de mais um mergulho antes de irmos dormir? – O mais velho olhou para o céu, límpido, brilhante.

-Com certeza, meu amor. – Ele então fez o namorado parar, e ficou de frente para si. A mão livre, o acariciava em seu rosto, em busca de detalhes – já conhecidos. Kanon via Saga sorrir, seu sorriso favorito. O vento misturava seus cabelos, mas não se importavam com isso.

-Você é lindo. É o anjo mais belo dos Deuses, e é minha vida. Meu tudo. – Kanon o viu se emocionar em meio àquelas palavras, e acabou fazendo o mesmo.

-Saga, eu te amo. Ontem, hoje...

-E sempre, meu amor. – Soltou a mão dele, tomando o rosto dele entre elas, e seus lábios se encontraram novamente, em um beijo apaixonado à luz do luar.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora**.

Presente de Natal para a Isa. 3

(Um comentário pessoal: escrever a cena do cinema foi _sofrido_! Haha).

Kanon ganhou _só_ dessa vez. (Mas continua **perfeito**, mesmo vencendo dessa vez!)

O título da fic é a tradução de uma música linda, e uma favorita minha Durch Nacht Und Flut da banda alemã Lacrimosa, e que você conhece bem haha. Acho que não tinha título mais apropriado para os gêmeos perfeitos.

À parte do cinema: Nesse final de 2012, o remake do clássico de 20, Fausto está em cartaz. Eu não sabia, precisava de um filme bem a cara deles... E esse, caiu como uma luva... Quase combinado... Compartilho da opinião do Saga, não vi, mas eu conheço, e é uma vontade muito grande que tenho. E sei o quanto você gosta de filmes _de verdade_. 3

Mais um ano, huh? E lembra quando eu te disse, seis? Haha 3 Bom, agora são sete.

E há muito ainda que direi _pessoalmente_ nesse Natal. Mas dentre tudo, obrigada. Obrigada por muito que você sabe muito bem; obrigada por ser especial. **Muito**.

E mais um ano me aturando, porque sou um saco, eu sei. UHAUHA

E obrigada por me proporcionar esses gêmeos perfeitos e a família perfeita. Que começou com um "ah, os dourados...:/". UHAHUA 3

Obrigada! (um coração para cada um da família perfeita e para você)

Desejo-lhe um Felicíssimo Natal, e um lindo Ano Novo. E espero que goste desse seu presente. Tive muitas, muitas idéias de presente para escrever, mas quando essa começou a sair, eu decidi que queria algo que fosse só deles, sobre eles e nada além. Porque como o Saga diz, não existe mais nada no mundo a não ser o Kanon. E essa foi a idéia aqui.

E ah, também pensei em ser algo como baseado nas nossas histórias, aí eu adaptei nessa, fiz pontos correspondentes. A viagem do Kan nessa, foi a ausência do Kan como Dragão Marinho. E os outros pontos, eu sei que você os _pescou_.

3


End file.
